parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Waverly Hills Haunted Sanatorium- Louisville, KY
Waverly Hills Sanatorium, located in Louisville, KY has been a local haunted attraction for many years. Originally opened in 1910as a TB research hospital, it became the final "Unresting" place for many. In the days that it was a TB hospital, many died not only from the TB, but from the inhumane expirements of the head doctor, Doctor James Vanguard. In 1943, it closed down as a TB hospital. By that time there were thousands who had died there, leaving rumors of the hauntings. In 1961, the building was reopened as Woodhaven Geriactrics Center. At the time of this opening, it was supposed to be just a simple nursing home, but soon became a geriatric sanatorium. All patients were being treated for mental illnesses. Woodhaven was then shut down in 1981 due to "patient abuse", but the rumors around town were even the staff were going mad due to the hauntings. Mr Alberhasky then bought the property in 1996 to turn into a satue of Christ resembling the one in Rio de Janeiro. Funding fell through, so the project was abandoned. In 2001, Tina and Charlie Mattingly bought the property for pure historical value. At that time, they were just big historians that didn't believe in ghosts. However, after owning the property only a short time, they both became believers, so started hosting haunted tours through parts of the year, and a commercial haunted house for Halloween. This has been a huge sucess. All the proceeds goes to the restoration of the building and property. They also have hosted T.A.P.S., Ghost Adventures, and others to do broadcasted investigations of the property. These have all came out with tons of evidence. They even had the Villebillies, ( a rock/rap group) do a benefit concert called "Rock the Hill" with the proceeds going to the restoration project, and in turn allowed them to film their music video "Flask and Gun" on site. I myself have worked the haunted house and had expierences. I also had my paranormal investigating team go through and do an investigation. which turned up some of the best evidence our group had ever seen. This place is not only an amazing touch to history, but also a part of paranormal history. Please visit www.therealwaverlyhills.com for more information and ways you can contribute to the restoration project. The Mattinglys are working hard to restore it to its original beauty. I have seen some of their efforts, and it is AMAZING. Claims of haunted encounters: The spirit of a white dog; a homeless man and his white dog was found dead within the location. The spirit of a nurse in room 502; it is believed that a nurse may have hung her self within room 502, possibly because she may have been pregnant out of wedlock. Another claim is of a nurse throwing her self out of the window of room 502. This room is known to be the cursed nurse's room. The "Creeper" or "Crawler"; this entity is one that prefers to crawl with in the location. It is been claimed to have been seen crawling not only on the floors but on the walls and ceiling as well. Ghost children; it has been claimed that children have been seen and heard within the location. There have been many claims of seeing the children peering out the windows of the third floor. Toys and rubber balls have been left in some of the rooms and halls for the spirits of the children to play with. Shadow People; mainly on the fourth floor, claims of seeing the dark shadows at the end of the hallways moving about. The "Body Chute" ; an underground tunnel used to transport out the deceased body's is claimed to have residual hauntings of the sounds of the metal slabbed tables being slid down the chute. Category:Reportedly haunted locations in the United States Category:Defunct hospitals in the United States